No pudo decir adiós
by Sxkxitx
Summary: — ¡No! ¡No quiero que mi bebé tenga una abuela que la odia, un abuelo que se traga su dolor y sentimientos y un tío que fuma hierba para ignorar que su hermano ha muerto! —Negó con la cabeza mientras tocaba su vientre y hacia una mueca de dolor—Lo siento... Itachi me agradas. Mencion de SASUSAKU


**NO PUDO DECIR ADIÓS**

_Adaptación/No pudo decir adiós/_

Sakaita  
~

**Espero les guste mi adaptación de esta peli del mismo nombre, se me hizo bonita y quice hacer este escrito :3**

**cualquier cosa pueden encontrarme en la pagina**** SasuSaku **Eternal Love****** como admin. SakiLovemuffin**

...Estaba fresco ese día, eran principios de septiembre y sus largos cabellos se mecían al vaivén del viento, dudo en tocar la puerta de aquella gran casa, era blanca con puerta azules, un bello jardín con rosales, hortalizas y árboles frutales. Toco la puerta un par de veces, sus manos sudaban y se mostraba ansiosa, nerviosa... Con temor.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto de más de cuarenta años, cabellos oscuros y rebeldes, tez blanca y con ojeras. —...Buenas tardes señor Uchiha, soy Sakura—Fugaku, ese era el nombre de aquel hombre la miro detenidamente.

— Oh, claro, te recuerdo... Te vi en el cementerio—A tino a decir y la invito a pasar, entraron a la gran sala de estar, tenía fotos familiares, acogedores muebles y un aroma a cedro que inundaba la nariz—Bien. ¿En que puedo ayudarte Sakura? —Ella jugaba con los holanes de su vestido rojo, mordió su labio en muestra de nerviosismo y pesadez.

—Señor Uchiha, yo... Yo estoy embarazada—Soltó sin más, Fugaku se incorporo de su sofá color crema mirándola con incredulidad.

—...A penas se conocían... Por que supongo es de...—No podía articular algo más, era un shock gigantesco, abrumante y amargo.

—Lo se y sí, es de Sasuke-kun...—Mencionó al borde del llanto.

— ¿Que piensas hacer? ¿Quieres tenerlo? —Sakura hizo de tripas corazón para no llorar, asintió de inmediato, tendría a ese bebé, no importaba que pasara.

—Suspenderé mi ultimo año de la universidad... Pero mi madre aun no lo sabe, ella... Ella no lo entendería...—Los necesitaba, pensó Fugaku, esa chica necesitaba de ellos ahora mismo, no había vuelta atrás.

.

Mikoto miro incrédulo a su esposo, siempre serio, siempre frío. ¿Ahora mostraba compasión por esa chiquilla? — ¿Se supone que le creamos? Es dos años mayor que Sasuke... Él dijo que solo habían salido un par de veces... No era nada serio—Su esposo la abrazo al ver sus lágrimas desbordarse de sus preciosos ojos negros, ella era la más afectada en todo esto, desde hace casi tres meses no era la misma.

.

Las primeras semanas de convivencia había sido difícil, Mikoto parecía molesta de verla, a veces se mostraba amable otras más cortante, Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke casi nunca estaba y cuando estaba en casa se encerraba por horas a fumar cigarrillos de hierba, discutía con su madre, su padre se mostraba ajeno. La habitación de Sasuke era una cápsula del tiempo donde Mikoto se aferraba a pasar horas del día oliendo sus camisetas, viendo sus trofeos en la repisa, analizando cada partícula de polvo que él dejo ahí, nadie más que ella podía entrar al santuario de Sasuke, un par de veces intento entrar, ella también quería sentirlo pero Mikoto era celosa con su recuerdo, solo lo quería para ella.

.

Una de tantas tardes Sakura miraba el bello jardín de la casa, tenia casi ocho meses ya, habían sido difíciles, Fugaku revisaba su periódico mientras bebía café, hacia crucigramas como de costumbre — ¿Alguna vez a ido a una convención de comics?

Fugaku se quito las gafas y la miro —No. No es algo que haga o hiciera común mente. —Ella sonrió.

—Iremos esta tarde, busque un atuendo correcto para la ocasión, yo invito—Dijo dando un brinquito y mintiéndose a la casa.

.

A partir de esa tarde el vínculo entra Sakura y Fugaku fue tomando un rol de camaradería y complicidad. —Hace cuatro años que estuve enamorada de él... —Susurró Sakura mientras se mecía en la hamaca del jardín, Fugaku bebía su café de todos los días.

— ¿Y solo salieron dos veces?

—No creí que yo le gustara, me conformaba con ver su fotografía en el anuario, con topármelo después de clases y solo mirarnos... El último día de clases él me hablo y fue como lo imagina, tal cual como lo imaginaba... Llevaba su uniforme de fútbol, sus cabellos rebeldes... —Un nudo se hizo en su garganta—Estaba nervioso.

Mikoto escuchaba la conversación con lágrimas en los ojos, no soportaba y exploto— ¡Debías haber muerto tú!—Sakura dejo de mecerse, Fugaku la miro desaprobando su actitud, todos sufrían desde la muerte de Sasuke, todos.

Mikoto se marcho sin rumbo específico, manejaba como loca hasta detenerse en la prisión del estado, debía hablar con la persona que le quito la vida a su amado hijo, hizo lo pertinente y se encaro con el chico que choco su auto contra el de su hijo.

—Ya estoy en prisión señora Uchiha... No entiendo a que ha venido—Dijo el joven.

—Quiero saber que dijo mi hijo, sus últimos minutos de vida... Los médicos dicen que estuvo unos minutos...

—No recuerdo.

— ¡Mentira! Usted... Usted sabe... Quiero saber, ¿Me necesitaba? ¿Tenía miedo? Quiero saberlo.

El joven trago grueso y suspiro—Sí, temía, le dolía, había mucha sangre... Y solo preguntaba sí ella estaba bien… Decía Sakura... Ayude a Sakura—Mikoto comenzó a llorar al notar que su hijo no la necesitaba, no la llamo antes de morir, en sus pensamientos estaba esa chiquilla pelirrosa, la ama. Su hijo había amado a esa jovencita que solo pensaba en ella, incluso muriendo.

.

...Ese día Sakura se marcho, Fugaku tuvo un preinfarto debido a todas las tensiones, jamás lloro cuando murió su hijo, debía sacar todo de adentro, Itachi también; Mikoto abrazo a ambos hombres y les permitió ser ellos quienes perdieran la cabeza, esos largos meses desde la muerte de Sasuke ella había llorado, enloquecido, insultado al mundo a la vida y desplazado a su esposo e hijo, ignorado que había un pequeño ser creciendo en Sakura Haruno que llevaba su sangre, que era un pedacito de Sasuke que les había quedado, esa noche que Sasuke y Sakura se entregaron por primera vez y comenzaban un noviazgo una pequeña vida se formo y la de Sasuke se fue, dejándoles un mensaje que cada uno debía descifrar, Mikoto debía aceptar que Sasuke ya no volvería y que en su vida había habido otra mujer, Sakura. Fugaku debía aprender a llorar, a llorarle lo suficiente a su hijo y dejarle ir, no tragarse su recuerdo y dejar que este lo matara lentamente, Itachi debía aprender a vivir la realidad, no fantasear con que nada pasaba.

Los tres Uchiha buscaron a Sakura, su amiga Ino dijo que estaría en el lugar del accidente ya que solía ir cada noche a dejar flores y hablar con Sasuke, su Sasuke-kun.

Llegaron rápidamente en su auto y miraron la silueta de la joven, su abultado vientre. —¡Sakura! —Grito Mikoto mientras la joven limpiaba sus lágrimas, intento marcharse pero no era tan ágil como antes.

— ¡Déjenme!

—Debes volver a casa... Se que no hemos sido, no he sido buena contigo y lo siento... Lo lamento tanto—Dijo Mikoto.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero que mi bebé tenga una abuela que la odia, un abuelo que se traga su dolor y sentimientos y un tío que fuma hierba para ignorar que su hermano ha muerto! —Negó con la cabeza mientras tocaba su vientre y hacia una mueca de dolor—Lo siento... Itachi me agradas.

—Eee... Gracias tu a mí—Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Todos me agradan, se que no nos conocimos en el mejor momento y usted cree que yo viole a Sasuke o no se... Aahhh...

—Sakura creo que estas en labor de parto, vamos al hospital.

— ¡No! Antes deben prometerme que me dirán todo de Sasuke... Siento que estoy enamorada de un desconocido, no se nada de él...—Sollozo.

—Te contaremos todo, desde su cereal favorito hasta su película predilecta, sube al auto—Dijo Fugaku.

.

De camino al hospital Sakura se fue enamorando más y más de aquel chico que amo en silencio por casi cuatro años, Sasuke era tan interesante como ella lo imagino.

.

Cerca de las diez de la noche Mikoto salió a la sala de espera —Es un niño, es idéntico a Sasuke... —Fugaku e Itachi sonrieron. La vida no seria igual ni menos difícil, hay veces que debemos aprender a vivir con el dolor no solo por nosotros si no por aquellos que amamos y están a nuestro al rededor, la vida nos quita y nos pone cosas, nos da amor y no los quita pero siempre nos compensa.

Fin~


End file.
